1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vertical blinds and more particularly to controls for rotating and traversing vertical blinds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vertical blinds require controls to traverse the vanes and to rotate the vanes. Prior art actuators for the controls are usually located at opposed ends of the blinds or juxtaposed at a common end and they are not traversely movable along the blind. The traverse and rotation control actuators are typically chains or cords or one may be a rod, and whether the actuators are located at opposite ends of the blinds or juxtaposed at a common end, traversing and rotation of the vanes requires movement of one actuator, then movement of the other. Where they are located at opposite ends of the blinds, it is an inconvenience to have to walk from one end of the blinds to the other in order to make adjustments to both the traverse and rotated positions of the vanes, particularly where the traverse distance is considerable which is not uncommon in modern architecture. In addition, one quite often grasps the actuator used to traverse the vanes when he intends to rotate the vanes and vice versa, particularly when the actuators are located at a common end of the blinds. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,996,988 and 3,343,588 both disclose vertical blinds having separate cord and chain actuators for traversing and rotating the vanes located at the same end of the blind. In both patents, the chain actuates a shaft which drives a worm and worm wheel arrangement for rotating the vanes. One prior art actuator includes a chain and clutch in which the chain either actuates rotation or traverse of the vanes depending on whether the clutch is engaged. Simultaneous rotation and traverse of the vanes is not possible with that prior art actuator and the vanes are not traversable in any rotated position. It is also inconvenient to have to engage and disengage the clutch in order to switch between rotation and traversing, particularly when it is desired to only rotate or traverse the vanes, it being necessary to either engage or disengage the clutch to accomplish this. Not only do the chain and cord type actuators of the prior art require numerous parts and are expensive and inconvenient, but they are also susceptible to jamming, cord fraying, chain breaking and other malfunctions and are cumbersome to operate, and difficult and expensive to repair, sometimes requiring the disassembly of the entire blind.
The present invention eliminates the chains and cords and associated sprockets and pullys of the prior art, overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks and disadvantages of the prior art and provides a new, economical and improved mechanism.